Dancing in the Light
by Trelhu
Summary: Aubrey Summers is at Hogwarts. She is in the same year as some nasty boys, they call themselves the Marauders. Aubrey is their favorite target for their pranks and hate. This is her story as they terrorize her through the years.
1. First Year

**First Year**

**I don't own Harry Potter, the Marauders, or anything by JKR! I only own Aubrey and her storyline!**

Aubrey Summers was a tiny first year, standing on the train platform and staring around in wonder. Suddenly she was knocked over by a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"Watch out!" The boy shouted over his shoulder as he kept running.

Aubrey stood up and rolled her eyes at the boys craziness. She brushed herself off before lugging her trunk onto the scarlet engine. She scurried down the train looking for a open compartment. Finally she found one, pulled her trunk in, and heaved it up to the luggage rack. Panting, she sat down. But no sooner had she done so, the compartment door was flung open by the boy who had knocked her over earlier.

He was talking to someone behind him and laughing. By the time he finally noticed the small girl in the corner of the compartment he and his friends had already sat down.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked rudely.

"I'm reading my book." Aubrey answered calmly.

"Well get out! This is our compartment now." Another boy with long black hair said.

"Um...no! I was here first. You don't get to tell me what to do. And it's a free country."

The first boy yanked her up and shoved her out of the compartment into the hallway. Her trunk was thrown out after and hit her in the head as she was trying to get up. Aubrey lay dazed for a minute before a long curtain of red hair appeared before her.

"Are you okay?" Asked a girl's voice.

"Fine." Aubrey groaned and sat up, wincing "I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're hurt!" The girl cried "Come back to our compartment, We'll help clean you up."

"We?"

A dark haired boy gave a nonchalant nod to her "I'm Severus, that's Lily."

"Nice to meet you." Aubrey smiled and allowed the two to lead her to a empty compartment and clean her up. They spent the rest of the train ride laughing, snacking on every flavor beans, and chatting.

"What house do you want to be in?" Severus asked Aubrey curiously.

"I'm kinda hoping for Hufflepuff, that's where my dad went. But my mum was in Gryffindor. So one or the other. What about you?" Aubrey smiled, she liked her new friends.

"Slytherin." Severus grinned and sighed "For the cunning and ambitious."

"I don't really know where I want to go." Lily sighed "I just want to have some friends wherever I go. Ravenclaw might be nice." She mused.

"Who are your parents?" Sev asked "You said they both went to Hogwarts?"

"My dad's name is Christopher, he's a half-blood. My mums name is Giselle and she's pureblood."

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed "Do you already know some magic?"

"Not really." Aubrey shrugged "I know the theory of some spells and I'm a pretty good potion maker. I help my mum and my aunt make them at home. They have a little business selling potions in Diagon Alley."

"Summers Simmering Salves?" Severus asked.

"That's the one."

"My mum loves that place. She gets all her potion ingredients and potions there. She won't believe I've met you." Severus grinned "You should come visit us in the summer. You could meet her."

"Maybe." Aubrey smiled "I'll have to make sure to ask my parents."

The train sped down the track and soon they were nearing Hogwarts. Sev stepped out of the compartment so the girls could change into their robes. When he came back, wearing his robes (he had changed in the toilet) the three's easy conversation slowed as they got more and more nervous. When the Hogwarts Express reaches the station the trio hurried out onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over 'ere please." Called the loud voice of a giant man.

Sev, Lily, and Aubrey exchanged a look before hurrying up to the tall man.

"Inta' the boats please! Four to a boat! Firs' years!"

Sev grabbed Lily and Aubrey by the arms and tugged them into a small boat. They were soon joined by a boy who called himself Amos Diggory. He spent most of the boat ride staring at Lily causing Severus to glare at him. Aubrey got the feeling that Sev had quite the crush on her new friend.

**Word count: 733 words**

**I **❤️** Harry Potter! It's one of my all time favorite book series's. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Sorting Summers

**Sorting Summers**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Aubrey and Lily were pulled gently by their friend Severus towards the front of the group of first years waiting in a small room to be sorted.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Lily fiddled anxiously with her hair trying to flatten it and make it nicer.

"Don't be darling!" A loud voice cut through the chatter of the room "The sorting is nothing to worry about."

"And who would you be?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"James Potter at your service Milady." He took a flourishing bow and as he straightened up Aubrey got a good look at him. It was the boy from her first compartment and behind him was his friend. She tried not to gasp but Lily and Severus heard her sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong Aubrey?" Sev asked.

"Nothing." Aubrey said, violently shaking her head and staring at the two boys in front of her.

Sev was the first to realize, maybe because he'd gotten a look at the boys who hurt her through the compartment window, or maybe because of the look on her face.

But he shouted "It was you!"

"What do you mean?" James asked, confused "What was me?"

"It was you who hurt Aubrey!" Lily slowly grasped what was happening "Why would you do that?"

"But we don't even know who this Aubrey is!" His friend protested.

Sev pointed at the cowering figure behind Lily "She is!"

"Hey!" James said, surprised "You're that girl who was in our compartment."

"I'm not just 'that girl!'" Aubrey gathered her courage "My name is Aubrey Summers."

"Well Summers-" the second boy said, sneeringly.

"Don't speak to her!" Sev shouted.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the boys shouting "Boys! That is enough shouting."

"But they-!" Sev started only to have Aubrey jab him sharply in the ribs with her elbow "What?!"

Aubrey shook her head "They're not worth it Sev." She shot a glare at the boys then turned to the Professor "We're sorry Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again."

"It certainly won't." McGonagall's eyes narrowed "Follow me to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony."

The group of frightened first-years stumbled over themselves to follow the transfiguration teacher. They entered the massive hall and stared around in awe at the glimmering floating candles, the night sky ceiling, and the embellished walls. As they neared the front of the hall Professor McGonagall lifted a tattered old hat. The hall fell silent and the flap of the hat lifted.

_Summer's long but at last the school year's started!_

_And so soon we'll get you sorted!_

_But first beware, be warned!_

_Hate and love will blossom!_

_Houses fight against themselves and worth and hope is questioned!_

_Perhaps you are a Gryffindor, gold and red united!_

_Maybe you are Slytherin, ever so cunning and fierce!_

_Could you be a Hufflepuff? Where you are loyal and true!_

_Or last of all, a Ravenclaw, where creativity thrives!_

_Where will you go? Just try me on and soon you'll see!_

_Still be careful, still be aware! Danger lurks everywhere!_

_Sometimes in friends, other times in foes!_

_Watch your backs and stay alert!_

_Let the sorting now begin!_

The hall burst into thunderous applause as the first years mouths fell open. The hat was singing!

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll in hand "Amber, Lucy."

A small girl with pale blonde hair stepped forward, sat down on the stool and the hat dropped down on her head. After a moment of deliberation the hat called out.

"Slytherin!" The green and silver table erupted in applause and cheers as Lucy Amber joined their table.

"Black, Sirius."

The hat took only a few seconds this time before shouting out.

"Gryffindor!"

This time the table was silent in shock. Everyone knew the Blacks had always been in Slytherin.

"Bones, Amelia."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Evans, Lily."

"Gryffindor!"

And on and on until "Potter, James."

Immediately the hat cried out "Gryffindor!"

"Snape, Severus."

"Slytherin!"

"Summers, Aubrey."

Aubrey made her way forward slowly. She sat down on the stool and the hat dropped down over her eyes.

A small voice spoke in her ear making her jump "Clever and creative, but not suited for Ravenclaw. Ambition and cunning but not enough for Slytherin. Loyal, hardworking, and hopeful, but you don't quite fit in Hufflepuff either. You're courageous and quick on your feet. So it had better be...Gryffindor!"

The hat was lifted from her head and cheers filled her ears. Aubrey hurried down the steps and towards the red and gold table. She sat down next to Lily and hugged her friend tightly. They were together!

Sev looked longingly at his two friends on the other side of the hall. He wished they were with him.

**Word count: 801 words**

**Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


End file.
